Arlington Chronicles
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: Set in the fictional city of Arlington. Follow the adventures (or misadventures) of the Paranormal Investigation Unit while trying to keep the balance of the multiple dimensions. Human/Vehicle shared universe, heavily inspired by Hellblazer and The Dresden Files.


**Hello everybody that might come across with this**

 **This is an experiment that originated from a very mild idea back in 2015**

 **And i've tried to unsuccessfully develop during this year until now**

 **Any similarities to Dresden Files or Hellblazer are purely intentional as this draws heavily from those works**

 **Keep in mind that i haven't written anything in about a year or so, so i might be a bit rusty when it comes to writing**

 **Please, leave constructive feedback, if you spot any grammar mistakes, please PM me pointing me to it**

 **It would help me improve greatly in writing.**

 **Without further ado, let's venture in the world of the Arlington Paranormal Investigation Unit**

* * *

 **Alley** **Encounter**

The gun pointed at its target, trigger ready to be pulled, detective Harrison Areste, a human in his early 40's with brown eyes, short black hair, wearing a dark brown leather jacket and jeans, held a firm grip of his heavy handgun, a Desert Eagle chambered in .50 Action Express, one of the largest most powerful cartridge a handgun can fire, and enough to put any threat down.

"Move an inch and die" Harrison spoke at his target, a female Corvette ZR1, with an iridescent dark purple paint job, green eyes and heavily customized body kit.

"Oh you humans, so pathetic" she teased, Harrison steadied his grip on the handgun. "Go ahead, do it"

Harrison tried to keep the situation under control, right now he had her cornered, in an dead end in an alley, however she was a car and he was a human, she could easily kill him if he lowered his guard, slowly with one hand he reached his radio located on his belt right next to the gun holster and grabbed it to call for reinforcements.

"This is Detective Areste of the Arlington Paranormal Investigation Unit, requesting immediate reinforcements, i got the witch cornered at grid square 12A" he spoke on the radio.

"Witch? Is that how they call me?" The Corvette bursted into laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Harrison asked.

"I am Hecate! Heir of the underworld!" She declared, all of a sudden solid shadows with deformed humanoid shape started to slowly creep out of the corners behind the ZR1, crawling up the walls and surrounding them both.

"What the..." Harrison mumbled, he quickly aimed at the closest shadow and pulled the trigger, a loud boom filled the alley, the bullet flew out of the barrel and pierced through the shadow, making it produce an agonizing screech and vanishing, Hecate's eyes went wide with surprise. "H...how?"

"I'm not your common police officer, I did my homework on how to deal with supernatural forces" he replied after managing the immense recoil produced by the hand cannon.

"Silver tips and blessed gun" he added.

"I'm genuinely surprised" said Hecate.

Harrison pulled the trigger again and vanquished another creeping shadow, Hecate noted the futility of the intimidation technique and made all shadows disappear, leaving them both alone.

Harrison lowered the gun, making Hecate raise an eyebrow.

"I need information" he said, suddenly the sound of police sirens and helicopter blades became prominent, reinforcements were going to arrive.

"What makes you think i will reveal anything?" She teased.

"I will let you go" he replied, Hecate snorted at that. "Fine"

"What do you know about the recent ritualistic murders of both humans and vehicles alike?" He asked hoping to get a clear answer.

"Rituals huh?" She mumbled. "It's part of... Something big, and bad for your plane of existence" she replied.

"What do you mean?" Harrison asked, not entirely satisfied with the answer he got.

"Whoever is committing the murders is dealing with an entity far more dangerous than anything you'd ever met" she replied.

"What entity?" He asked, trying to get a little extra.

"I cannot tell you" she replied.

"Fair enough" he stepped aside and extended his arm to point at the exit. "You can leave"

"That's it? All the chase, just to simply ask me that?" She said baffled.

"Well it's better than going guns blazing at your person and companions in that bar" he replied.

"Thanks" she said in a softer voice as her engine started, she rolled towards the detective and blew him a kiss. "We'll meet again"

The ZR1 rocketed down the alley and disappeared in the cover of the night, leaving Harrison to come up with an excuse, and just seconds later four patrol cars showed up.

"This will be a long night" he mumbled to himself after letting out a sigh.

A couple of hours later and he was back in the police station, he was sitting on the chair staring at the dull ceiling while trying to not fall asleep or die of boredom, being part of the Arlington's Paranormal Investigation Unit meant that actual cases would be rare, and cases needing the unit's special capabilities were even rarer.

"Detective" a Crown Victoria '98 police interceptor spoke, he had a rather young tone in his voice. "Long night?"

Harrison turned to face him, he recognized the car as one of the rookies assigned to his unit. "Yes, i hate these long uneventful nights"

"At least you had the encounter with the witch to..." Before the rookie could finish he was interrupted. "No no no the witch did not commit the murders, she is not a witch either"

"What do you mean?" Asked the crown Vic.

"She did not have any motives to perform such sacrilege to her being" he replied.

"I'm in the dark here" said the crown vic. "Of course you are, some genius above thought it is a good idea to have a plain green like you meddle with the supernatural as his first experience in the force"

"Sir i don't really think I'm following you" said the car, Harrison sighed, and laid back in the chair again. "A rookie like you should not be assigned to this unit".

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think you should underestimate my capabilities" the police interceptor said, his face forming an annoyed frown. "I'm well aware of the risks and challenges I could face"

"Do you at least have knowledge about the stuff we have to deal with?" Harrison asked.

"Well, I actually do, I can see things, and I actually have basic knowledge of the supernatural" the officer replied.

"Fair enough, excuse me for being this rude" Harrison said. "We are severely understaffed at the moment and one more set of brain cells actually helps"

"By the way, my name's Harrison" he added.

"I'm David, a pleasure to be able to work here" replied the interceptor, identifying himself as David.

"Did you hear about we're getting an advisor next weekend?" Harrison diverted the topic of conversation.

"I actually did hear something, some lad from Germany" replied David.

"Germany, that's interesting" said Harrison. "Wonder why though".

"Certainly" replied David.

"Do you happen to know the name of this individual?" Harrison asked, it truly puzzled him why someone from Germany would bother to come to Arlington.

"If i remember correctly the name was Hans...Hellsing i believe" the interceptor replied, however Harrison got caught off guard, he knew the individual personally. "Detective, is there anything wrong?"

"It's nothing" he lied. "It's that i know the guy"

"Oh really?" David did not knew who the individual was.

"This will be the longest month of this year".


End file.
